Scenes From My Screenplay
by ComicGeek
Summary: First time uploading and first time writer. Older brother takes care of 15 year old sister. Just a story about the heavy responsibilities that a young adult has when raising a short tempered and sarcastic little sister, in Detroit.Please R&R...


Detroit, ' Auto City', Michigan would be best described, to a tourist, as a hustle and bustle city where people are quickly catching up to technological advances. To locals however, violence and poverty is at the forefront of the city's issues and Cassidy Rae Johnson is no exception. The obnoxiously loud, sarcastic, and short tempered fifteen year old red head knew just how bad Detroit could be. She was born and raised in the violence ridden city alongside her 22 year old brother Jessie. When Cassidy was twelve her mother was brutally murdered by her father and then turned the gun on himself, and because of this her brother, who was only eighteen at the time, was forced to claim full custody of his sister and start a life as a psedou single parent. The siblings live in a cheap two bedroom apartment and struggle to make the best of it because, like almost everyone else, they were poor. However, her biggest fear right now is that because of the unstable living conditions, Cassidy might be taken from her brother by Child Protective Services.

Those thoughts were racing through her mind as she was sprawled out on her bed, music blaring in her ears. She opened her bright green eyes when she felt a pencil hit her in the forehead, only to see her brother Jessie leaning in the doorway winking at her. " Oh god," she sighed dramatically pulling her headphones from her ears, " what did I do this time?"

Jessie smirked then pushed himself off the door and made his way through the slightly messy, but otherwise baron room. He sat on the edge of the twin sized mattress next to her legs. "Can't a big brother come in his baby sisters room and hang out?"

She snorted and started at him with an incredulous look," There are only two reasons why you, big brother, would come in here. One, because I am in big trouble and you want to give me one of your famous lectures, which trust me is punishment enough. And secondly, you are so bored out of your mind you find yourself entertained by annoying me." she retorted sarcasically as she flicked off the reasons with her fingers.

" Whatever." The oldest sibling chuckled before playfully slapping his sisters jean clad thigh.

Cassidy glared at him, but her gaze softened when she saw her big brothers genuine smile. It was rare to see her brother crack his infamous goofy grin these days, but with all the stress he has been under lately it was only normal for him to be a bit cranky and solem. Heck, even she found herself plastering a fake grin and putting up a darn good facade whenever she was out of the house. This has been her daily routine for the past three years,'_ Just smile, pretend to be paying attention, and hurry home because these cheeks can't take much more abuse._' The two of them sat in a comfortable silence, just listening to the shouting of different people coming from their apartment complex. They both snickered when they heard a woman shout,_ " Boy, if you don't get those nasty feet off my table I'll whack ya upside the head with a wooden spoon!"_

" So, uh, you know Leon Perry? Well CPS came and took his little brother from him this morning." Cassidy said as she picked at the seams of her favorite jacket. Jessie grunted and ran his large calloused hand through his messy brown mop he called hair. " Jess, what if, what if they come aft-"

" There not! " Jessie barked, effectively silencing her. He slowly glanced over his shoulder, pale blue eyes met with large misty green orbs. Sighing, Jessie climbed over Cassidy and laid down next to her, with his back against the dirty cream colored wall. Cassidy turned on her side to face her brother trying her best to stop the tears from coming down. Jessie moved a strand of firey red hair out of her face and gently rubbed her cheek with his thumb. Her bottom lip trembled and she could feel her chest tighten with overwhelming anxiety.

" It's okay Cassie." Jessie cooed. " Shh, it's okay baby just let it all out." Unable to hold it in any longer, a loud sob escaped her throat and tears began pouring down her paled face. Jessie quickly wrapped his arms around his little sister as she buried her face into his chest, soaking his shirt with hot tears. He held her shaking form tightly as her cries grew louder, even though they were muffled by fabric and whispered reassurances.

After an hour, Cassidy's sobs were now reduced to small hiccups and whimpers. She still had a tight grip on Jessie's shirt, and was now resting her head on her brothers chest. "Better?" she nodded. " Listen to me Cassidy Rae, I will never let anyone take you away from me. You understand?"

"P-Promise?" she hiccuped.

Jessie looked down at his baby sister's blotchy and tear stained face as she curled up farther into him. " Yeah, I promise." Jessie smiled," I love you Care Bear." he whispered kissing the top of her head. He propped up his elbow on the pillow and rested his head in his hand. Sighing, he closed his eyes and quietly hummed along to the song still playing on her i-Pod.

" I love you too, Jessie." Cassidy mummbled. She quickly slipped into her dream world where there was no violence, no poverty, and no big bad government officials to take her away from her brother. While she knows that none of this is real, she can at least pretend it is right? However great this fanasty life may be, it still does not change the fact that in reality, her big brother loves her with all his heart and soul. But for now, she might as well relish in her make believe existence for as long as she can, in blissfull ignorance.


End file.
